Sílice
by Vanuzza
Summary: "Algun día, quizas, volveremos a vernos en un Sueño"


**Sílice**

Últimamente, tenía sueños recurrentes, tornándose en cierta forma insistente, como esperanzados a comunicarle importantes noticias, profetizar un futuro próximo, encontrar los secretos mejor guardados en lo profundo de su subconsciente, cualquiera fuera la razón, le inquietaba. Sobre todo, cuando él en especifico _"No soñaba"_

Dormir y despertar, cerrar y abrir los ojos, no duraba más de dos o tres segundos. No existía la placidez de la calma de una siesta, y al igual que todas las memorias de su antigua vida, ningún fragmento de un sueño perdido era capaz de recordar. El era, en sí mismo, las más oscuras y atroces pesadillas. Todo su mundo, sumido en una eterna noche, estaba decorado de las sinuosas ondulaciones de arena, que al pasar sus siniestras creaciones, dejaban en el aire una polvorosa y brillante estela de su existencia.

"_Su" _existencia.

Sabia, aun sin el mensaje especifico que sus sueños trataban de darle, que estos habían iniciado desde que comenzó a laborar con la arena de Sandman.

Le producía un sutil estremecimiento pensar en aquel diminuto personaje, quien se sumía alegremente en un mutismo absoluto con la esperanza de nunca despertar a niño -o adulto- alguno, en el proceso de moldear cada sueño con cariño y respeto, con las arenas del sueño.

Se preguntaba si el lograría fabricar pesadillas tan perfectas a su opuesto. Detallar cada fragmento con una belleza macabra y oscura, diferente a la luz que sus obras proyectaban. Mientras el daba valor, anhelaba otorgarles fobia. Cambiar el amor por el odio, el creer en el olvidar. Maniobrar, cual si fueran arcilla, los sentimientos de cada brillante luciérnaga en el mapa de Norte. Apagar todas y cada una de ellas, lenta y dolorosamente.

Era el plan perfecto, preparado años tras años con esmero, los llenaría de miedos incontrolables e indecibles, les produciría tal estrés que solo hallarían paz y refugio en sus sueños. Oh pero al dormir… al dormir no hallarían nada más que tormentos. Sería maravilloso. El Black Pitch retornaría de nuevo a ser el horror encarnado, aterrorizando hasta la más fuerte de las mentes. Creerían en el, solo en él, como siempre debió ser. No más Santa Claus, Hada de los Dientes, Jack Frost, Conejo de Pascua, Sandman…

_Sandman…_

Fue allí donde cayó en cuenta del detalle que se le estaba escapando.

Era casi tan antiguo como su persona, tan enérgico y habituado a la labor de guardián, aunque se ocultara en aquella pequeña cómoda forma. Fue el primero que el Hombre de la Luna reclutó, convirtiéndose de algún modo en su contraparte, aun cuando desde sus surgimientos habrían sido como la luz y la oscuridad.

Desde el principio de su mundo de sombras, siempre habían estado en aquella enemistad. Tenía el concepto, muy acertado, de que no podía existir uno sin el otro, porque sus propias vidas carecerían de sentido o propósito alguno. Incluso ahora, dependía de él. La materia prima provenía de él. Era el sol, que deseaba ocultar tras la luna, formando un eclipse eterno para todo ser humano. Bailar en medio de la desgracia, bajo el contraluz que formaran.

Cansado de pensar, se dejó caer en uno de los banquillos de piedra de su morada, observando la dorada arena que permanecía inmóvil entre sus dedos. En su universo, no existía el tiempo, pero podía deducir, por cómo evolucionaba la humanidad, que siglos habían pasado desde que se intereso por "perfeccionar" la arena de los sueños, sin embargo, no fue hasta hacia poco que comenzó. Aun no podía laborar sin sentir un leve arrepentimiento en cada paso o descubrimiento que realizaba del material.

Suspiró, entornando la mirada y permitiéndose rememorar los sueños que le traía la brillante magia de su némesis. Lo veía en su forma real, no el juguetón y pequeño mudo, no. Era la presencia que conoció al inicio de los tiempos del Black Pitch, muy parecido a Frost, con el cabello refulgente y dorado, la eterna arena formando su sutil túnica resplandecía, danzando en aquella nube mientras repartía ensueños desde el cenit del cielo.

Mientras el solo observaba su encanto desde los confines de la oscuridad, en los tiempos de una Europa sumida en guerras, cuando aun creían en él. Le odiaba terriblemente, como todo su trabajo se veía opacado por los rayos que caían de su nube, decorando el firmamento nocturno al ritmo de una orquesta silenciosa.

Pero era entonces, cuando más reclamaba dentro de su mente, cuando más odio sentía, que Sandman le sorprendía, cual si le hubiese notado sus pensamientos, que se acercaba al borde, y le extendía la mano. Sonriendo.

Pero no era una sonrisa de saludar a un extraño. Pitch lo tenía bastante claro. Había algo especial en ella. Algo familiar, algo que su mente reconocía pero no sabía explicar. Como si toda su vida hubiese sido capaz de deslumbrar aquel gesto.

Un dolor de cabeza terrible siempre acometía y despertaba de esa memoria. Aquello le enfurecía, sobre todo al ver el rastro de arena entre sus dedos, la arrojó al suelo con desprecio, caminando con paso apresurado, suponiendo que el único medio de encontrar una respuesta a toda esa absurda majadería era preguntándole a quien la producía ¿No es así?

A su paso, todas las haditas que había capturado en el Palacio de los Dientes hacían ruido, batiendo inútilmente sus alitas contra los barrotes, chillando conforme otras hadas, más tétricas, que resultaron de más experimentos, sacudían las jaulas y se reían burlonas de ellas. A veces le sorprendía como sus criaturas habían concebido voluntad, así que les permitía el libre albedrio con "sus nuevos juguetes", sin ningún tipo de restricción o castigo.

Evidentemente, mientras no se atrevieran a tocar el _suyo_.

Al igual que una sombra, se escabullía entre cada rendija o mural, sinuosamente por las paredes de su morada, pasando sus largos y fríos dedos como en una caricia entre los cuadros, saboreando cada centímetro de los pasillos laberinticos y corredores engañosos, hasta encontrar la anhelada puerta. Era reconocible, no por los detallados grabados celtas y tribales que poseía. Lo que en verdad seducía, era el fulgor dorado que iluminaba desde debajo de ella.

La pista inequívoca. Sonreía complacido, cada enojo que poseyera anteriormente se vio disipado apenas giro la manija para entrar. Respiro profundo, con tal delicia como si percibiese un perfume exquisito, y se dejo enceguecer por la seductora luz, contemplando al causante de sus _perturbadores sueños._

En aquella entretenida batalla contra los guardianes, le capturó en medio del terror de las tinieblas. Y aunque por unos día consiguió tenerlo indefenso, encerrado en una singular prisión, parecida a un gigantesco y muy peculiar reloj de arena, a través del mismo poder y fuerza con el que todos los niños del mundo creían en él, recuperó parte de sus habilidades.

Oh, era en Sandman en quien más creían los niños, independientemente de razón o festividad. Del nacimiento a la vejez, nadie dejaba de soñar. El solo pensar que el corromperlo provocara que las pesadillas fuesen imparables le parecía un agrado tal que se relamía los labios.

-Oh Sandy, ¿aun intentando jugar aquí? –Preguntó Pitch, cerrando finalmente la puerta tras de sí y acercándose con paso firme, tocando los barrotes con la yema de sus dedos conforme le examinaba-. ¿Aun planeas guardar esa apariencia regordeta y tonta?

Sandman no contestó en lo absoluto, pues incluso las dulces figuras con las que dialogaba se negaron a aparecer sobre sus cabellos. Desvió la mirada y prosiguió formando pequeños sueños a su alrededor. Mini castillos y caballitos de arena, un avión que volaba por el techo de la prisión, flores doradas que adornaban los barrotes.

-La navidad no llegara para ustedes, no necesitas decorar. –Comentó, tocando las plantas y transformándolas en espinadas rosas negras-. Tu arena me ha sido extremadamente útil, las pesadillas ahora pueden surgir con solo un mero toque de mi mano. Me pregunto qué pasaría si…

Contuvo sus palabras mientras adentraba un brazo hacia su cautivo, pero antes de siquiera tocarle, una bola de arena le golpeó en los ojos.

-¡Argh! ¡Tramposo Morfeo! –Se quejó, frotándose los parpados, volviendo a irritarse cuando Sandman había hecho la mueca de que reía y a su alrededor incluso la arena dorada aparentaba ser levemente más brillante-. ¡Basta de alegría! ¡Ahora me perteneces!

Y haló entonces una cadena hecha con su propia obra, terminando en un grillete en el pequeño pie dorado. Sin embargo solo parecía divertirse con el resbalón, y otro montoncillo de arena le vino encima, y parecía que entre más se molestaba, más entretenido le parecía a Sandman.

-¿Crees acaso sería posible que te encontraran aquí? –Preguntó, entornando una ceja y sobre la cabeza del otro se formaron las figuras de los guardianes dándole una paliza, bastante jocosa, a Pitch-. Nimiedades, ya conseguí que Frost tomara sus recuerdos, destruir la Pascua, y que los humanos dejaran de creer en el Hada de los Dientes…. En cuanto acabe con la Navidad, todo este insignificante universo será mío…Nadie podrá venir a sal…

Su discurso se detuvo en cuanto observó la arena dorada juntándose, mezclándose con la túnica encantadora y resplandeciente, cubriéndole de los pies a la cabeza para resurgir con su verdadera forma. Más esbelto, aunque aun con el rostro risueño y un mutismo sereno. Tal cual en su sueño.

-¡Eso! –Exclamó acercándose a los barrotes, adentrando la cabeza entre ellos, con los ojos amarillos muy abiertos, y la estela de arena oscura vibrando a su alrededor-, ¡Eso es! La razón de esos sueños, se que has sido tú, no puede haber nadie más que tú, ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¡Si es solo tu medio de divertirte, para ahora!

Pero Sandman solo ladeó la cabeza con notable curiosidad, no obstante su sonrisa era el vestigio de que sabía de lo que Pitch hablaba. Se acercó con lentitud, sentándose frente a sí, y acercando sus manos con sutil cuidado, enmarcando su rostro. El tacto era cálido, en lo absoluto desagradable, pero extraño para el sombrío rey de las pesadillas, e intento liberarse de él, hasta que detallo como los labios del otro formaban una palabra, que creyó escuchar con un tono de voz muy tenue:

_"Sueña"_

En un chasquido, a una irreal velocidad, millares de imágenes comenzaron a atosigar su mente, recuerdos, memorias, de una vida pasada. Una casa londinense, una amplia familia, una época de encantadora apariencia. El sabor del té Dargeling, el aroma de un pavo de Navidad, el tacto de la seda de las cortinas, la madera blanquecina, en la yema de sus dedos las páginas de una novela de Wilde…. Y en sus oídos ritmo seductor de un piano…

Tocando rápidamente, los ondulantes movimientos de diestros dedos. Y entonces, le observaba, trazando su cuerpo con la mirada. El cabello rubio, las aristocráticas ropas doradas y ocres. Estaba allí, de pie, podía verse en un espejo junto a él. También con ropas de la época, más formales, solo la voz, que había escuchado hacia poco le sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¿Hermano? Te has quedado allí parado. –Preguntó, y todas las memorias volvieron de golpe una vez más, con la misma música estridente de las teclas pero a mayor velocidad…

"_¡Que encantador, no solo es bueno en la música, puede esculpir muy bien!"_

"_Es un gran artista, le pone corazón a lo que crea"  
"¿Habéis oído de su hermano mayor? Qué tristeza de sus manos."_

"_No concibe nunca nada más que escribir novelas de terror… ningún editor está interesado"_

"_Que tétrico"_

Escuchaba las miles de voces a su alrededor, la gente volaba como el viento a su lado. Sus memorias corrían, llenándolo y absorbiéndole, aunque el permaneciera siempre de pie en el mismo lugar. Pero pudo apreciar como poco a poco su propia admiración por su hermano se iba transformando en envidia, posteriormente en ira. ¿Por qué debía el ser tan hábil y apreciado, con solo la luz que proyectaba? ¿Qué tenia de malo abrazar la oscuridad, como a una dama fascinante, adorarle como a una amante?

"_¿Hermano? ¿Está todo bien?"_

"_¡Cállate! No soporto que hagas ruido, ¡no quiero escucharte mas, ni a ti, ni a tu música!"_

Fue entonces que contemplo como su rubio hermano se quedaba entumecido con sus palabras, sin embargo no dijo nada más, era como si aquella frase se hubiese convertido en una bala certera. Conforme los recuerdos se proyectaban, las sensaciones se repetían, y aunque la canción del piano proseguía, podía contemplar el instrumento llenándose de telarañas y guardando polvo. A las personas fascinadas, ahora criticando el abandono de esa pasión, para dedicarse exclusivamente a la escultura.

Ya no hablaba, estaba mudo, pero se dedicaba a buscar su atención. Trataba de comunicarle todo lo que pensaba a través de sus creaciones. Sin éxito alguno. Pérdida de tiempo le llamó, mientras ahora sumido publicaba libro tras libro de novelas de terror. Era un éxito rotundo. Y entonces, estalló la guerra.

Explosiones, campos de beligerancia, aun ante las protestas de su familia se había reclutado para militar, con el uso de finas y calculadas estrategias, más un excelente conocimiento del idioma, consiguió infiltrarse entre las filas alemanas, llevándole hasta los campos de concentración. Su mente, atormentando por las pesadillas y fobias de la infancia, su dotada imaginación para los más profundos horrores, se sumió finalmente en el peor abismo: El placer ante el dolor.

Escuchar a la gente atormentada era un goce innegable, disfrutándolo con cada día a un mayor nivel. Estaba quebrado por dentro, vacio de cualquier otro sentimiento hasta que lo vio.

Frente a frente, en medio del campillo de fusilamiento. Con el cabello enmarañado, lleno de tierra de la cabeza a los pies, la túnica grisácea que vestía estaba sucia. Lucía una delgadez extrema, y a simple vista dolorosa. Pero lo que le derrumbaba era, que aun, en medio de aquella oscuridad…

Sonreía, su hermano estaba sonriéndole. Como si verlo le alegrara y fue entonces que el rifle cayó de sus manos, los ojos se le humedecieron y movido por las últimas gotas de humanidad que quedaban en él, corrió hasta él, estrechándole entre sus brazos, sintiéndole ligero, percibiendo como su corazón iba a un ritmo más lento y la respiración en su oído se deterioraba hasta unos últimos murmullos.

"_Posiblemente… algún día, pueda volver a verte en un sueño…"_

Luego la oscuridad les envolvió a ambos, cuando el dolor de las balas de otros soldados arremetió contra su espalda, el sabor metálico, la sensación de unos últimos pensamientos y posteriormente la nada. Parecía haber permanecido dormido por mucho tiempo, ahora recordaba haber visto la luna en lo alto, brillando intensamente entre la copa de los arboles, cubriéndole como un manto.

Cuando despertó, no podía recordar nada de quien era o quien habría sido. E incluso, sin saberlo, su espíritu habría sido devuelto siglos en el pasado. Sin embargo, las imágenes de las fobias y terrores que hubiese plasmado en su mente permanecían, y como movido en la creencia de que eran su responsabilidad, se dedico a la labor de traer el miedo y las pesadillas al ser humano desde sus inicios.

Pronto conoció la existencia de otro particular ser. Su contraparte, su némesis, el hombre de la arena, hacedor de los sueños desde los inicios de los tiempos. El eterno sol que deseara eclipsar. Años más tarde también surgirían otros Guardianes, y la batalla actual daría inicio.

Pitch retornó a la realidad con un sobresalto, separándose bruscamente de Sandman. Aun incluso creía escuchar el sonido del piano. No, era imposible que eso fuera cierto, todo habría de ser un teatro barato, montado por él para distraerlo. No, no era cierto.

-¡Patrañas! –Exclamó, riendo de forma burlona-. ¿Crees que vas a alejarme de los propósitos que he trazado con tus pequeños juegos mentales? Te equivocas, arenero, yo soy el Black Pitch, la sombra eterna, las tinieblas que tú jamás serias capaz de iluminar…

Fue que notó el cambio en la mirada del otro, la picara sonrisa había desaparecido. Aquello consiguió golpearle en el pecho, asfixiándole dolorosamente. Negándose nuevamente a reconocerlo, pero pareciéndole una ocasión perfecta para su plan, mientras se acercaba solemnemente, adentrando una mano una vez más entre los barrotes, consiguiendo tocar su rostro sereno, entristecido.

Su piel era muy suave, y la memoria le jugaba malas pasadas. Tenía la sensación de haberla percibido mucho antes. Delineó cada detalle de sus facciones, las líneas de sus cejas, el puente de su nariz, rozando su mentón con el pulgar. Le era extremadamente extraño y singular en aquella forma. Se preguntaba si Norte o el Hada habrían visto esta apariencia. O si quizás la habría estado guardando exclusivamente para ese instante.

Tenia la seguridad de que ya no escaparia, podia percibir su desconcierto y dolor como si el aroma impregnara el aire, así que abrió la puerta de su prision para contemplarle mejor. Era como una avecilla atrapada, solitaria y melacolica, el canario que nunca volveria a cantar. El reflejo de quien habria sido antes. Era simplemente fascinante.

Un leve estremecimiento le recorrio enteramente, conforme ahora sus dedos descendian por su cuello lentamente, conservando dentro de su memoria cada cálido centimetro de su piel. Le anhelaba. Sintió temblar el cuerpo del hacedor de sueños cuando sus manos aplicaban mas presion en sus hombros, enmarcando con sutileza sus costados.

Era agradable tocar la arenosa textura de su túnica y aun conseguir adivinar las formas de su silueta bajo la peculiar prenda. Procuraba no romper el contacto para atraerle más cerca, apretando el fino cuerpo contra el propio. Por un momento, su respiración se detuvo al percibir que ambos encajaban, cual si fueran piezas perdidas de un mismo rompecabezas. Dos caras de una misma moneda.

Recorrió su espalda con la yema de los dedos, marcando cual si fueran las delgadas piernas de arañas. Y a su paso, a traves de la tela de silice, se formaban oscuras florituras, conformando un patrón de enrredaderas espinadas que abrazaba la figura del dorado hacedor de sueños. Causaba un dolor tan intenso, como extrañamente placentero, que a los oidos de Pitch no pasaba desapercibido. Su voz arrulladora, que solo el escuchaba, tornandose en matices cautivantes, era tentadora.

Queria más de él.

Necesitaba, sin darse cuenta, un poco más de la influencia sedante de su dulce sueño.

Del sonido, del aroma... del sabor.

Sus labios se hundieron en su cuello, rozando la resplandeciente piel. No podia evitar reir, burlonamente, cuando le sintió forcejear, muy suavemente. Consiguió detallar como las mariposas y palomas de fulgurante oro, sobrevolando a sus alrrededores y en la cuspide de la prisión se transformaban en sus propias creaciones.

Era un deleite del que no sentia culpa alguna. Mucho menos cuando mordió su cuello y le sintió aferrarse de sus oscuras ropas, arqueandose contra su persona. Podia sentirlo, en su piel estaba impresa la fragancia y el sabor del té Darjeling, a miel, a almibar. Penetrantes y vividos, los recuerdos volvian a atormentarle como un tren que no se detenia, volviendo a morderle en un camino desde sus hombros hasta su oido.

Y donde quiera que se posara,

Nuevas florituras a su paso cultivaba, creciendo, envolviendole.

Su sonrisa satisfecha se dejo ver cuando se enderezó, contemplandole. El modo en que que aferraba a sus brazos, poco a poco, con un sonido chispeante todo se revestia en noche. El sentido de la balanza de la luz y la oscuridad comenzaba a desquebrajarse.

-Mirame. -Proclamó Pitch, con un dedo bajo la barbilla de Sandman. Con parsimonia, disfrutando de cada segundo, le obligó a levantar el rostro. Tenia la percepción de que al mirarlo, su sombra se hubiese extendido por la habitación, inmesa e incomparable. Solo producida por el sol brillante frente a él.

Era esta la muestra perfecta de sus propositos, la dualidad de la naturaleza, de la necesidad del uno y el otro. La idea de romper esa regla, era incluso más atractiva ahora. Sabia que al luchar siempre habria un vencedor provisional. ¿Pero que pasaria si le desplazaba? ¿Los sueños, dejaria de ver esas visiones, esos _falsos recuerdos_?

Finalmente cedió ante el aguijon de la tentación. Descendiendo hasta alcanzar sus labios, un roce sutil y sereno, con sabor a canela. Y el asombro le sobrevino cuando sintió que era correspondido. Inconscientemente, las florituras continuaron creciendo, cubriendole el cabello, el rostro, descendiendo por su cuello. Trazando pinceladas de tormento por todas partes. Sintió el modo en que Sandman se desvanecia en su abrazo, deshaciendose cual si fuera solo eso...

_...Sílice... _

Cuando Pitch volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba. Solo la inmensidad de la arena de pesadillas a su alrrededor, enrredandose como flores lóbregas flores entre los barrotes. ¿Era posible? ¿Habria ganado contra el hacedor de sueños? Curiosamente no sentia la risa tenebrosa que acometia a su garganta, haciendole cosquillas. De hecho se sentia bastante solo ahora, como si las subitas memorias le hubiesen devuelto emociones que no concebia ni deseaba aceptar.

Aunque todas sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas, cuando al salir de la celda-reloj, se dio cuenta de una avecilla de oro arreglandose las plumas con solemnidad. Justo en el borde del techo de la prisión.

_Un Canario de Arena_

-Tu... -Murmuró, con los ojos muy abiertos, molesto aunque fascinado ante la sorpresa. Sobre todo cuando le pareció verlo guiñarle uno de sus ojos con suma picardia, antes de elevarse en vuelo y desaparecer, dejando una estela de polvillo a su paso.

Al parecer, el Black Pitch volvería a soñar aquella noche.


End file.
